Harry Potter und die Potesti Patri
by Fates ma biatch
Summary: Voldemort hat ein Mittel gefunden, ein Stück Kontrolle über Harry auszuüben; und das völlig legitim, bis zu Harry s 17. Geburtstag. Also muss Harry schneller 17 werden. TimeTravel, SlytherinHarry, MarauderTime, VORHERIGER NAME HP und der Phoenix der Zeit
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter und der Phoenix der Zeit vom Autor von Das Amulett des Chronos

„Reducto! Sterepto Sterepto Soporus! Exanima!" Keuchend kam Harry zu Halt, den Zauberstab fest in der Rechten. Er befand sich zurzeit im Grimauldplatz Nr. 12, dem Haus seines verstorbenen Paten und trainierte, neben seinen Muskeln und seiner Ausdauer, auch seine Magie.

Denn der Junge mit dem schwarzen, unbändigen Haar und der Blitznarbe auf der Stirn, der in jenem Moment verschwitzt im Keller des Hauses der noblen und altehrwürdigen Familie Black stand, umgeben von Fetzen, die einmal Trainings-Dummies gewesen sein könnten, war kein gewöhnlicher Teenager.

Nein, Harry Potter war ein Zauberer und ein außerordentlich mächtiger noch dazu.

Und der Grund, warum er so verbissen dabei war zu trainieren, war keinesfalls, dass es ihm besonderen Spaß machte, im Keller Dummies zu zerdeppern, okay, vielleicht ein bisschen, sondern mehr, dass er mächtiger werden wollte, dass er mächtiger werden musste. Er musste seine Freunde beschützen können, koste es was es wolle, nie wieder dürfte ein solches Fiasko passieren wie – wie bei _Ihm_. _Er_ war in diesem Fall nicht der dunkle Lord Voldemort, sondern Harrys Pate, Sirius Black.

Nachdem er nach zwölf langen Jahren in Askaban wegen dem angeblichen Verrat von Harrys Eltern hatte entfliehen können, hatte er Harry getroffen. Die beiden waren sich in den darauffolgenden Jahren sehr nahe gekommen, doch dann geschah es:

Voldemort, Harrys Erzfeind und ein dunkler Lord, schickte ihm, per der Verbindung, die seit seinem Mordversuch an Harry existierte, eine Vision, in der er Sirius in der Mysteriumsabteilung des Ministeriums folterte. Harry, von der Sorge um seinen Paten gequält, begann sich mit ein paar Freunden dort hin.

Doch es war nur eine Finte.

Voldemort wollte seine Finger an eine Prophezeiung bekommen, die er ohne Harrys Hilfe nicht erreichen konnte.

So wurden Harry und seine Freunde von Todessern überfallen, doch sie schlugen sich meisterhaft. Schließlich kam ihnen der Orden des Phoenix zur Hilfe. Doch Sirius konnte es nicht lassen und provozierte seine Cousine Bellatrix wie er nur konnte. So wurde er dann auch, vom Todesfluch getroffen, ins Tor des Todes geschleudert.

Ein kurzes, aber intensives Duell später, in dem Harry unter anderem von Voldemort besessen wurde, saß Harry in Dumbedores Büro und bekam die mysteriöse Prophezeiung zu hören.

Was sie basagte, schockte Harry zutiefst. Er musste Voldemort besiegen. ER. Er war der einzige, der die Macht dazu hatte. Wenn er es nicht schaffte, würden alle anderen verloren sein. Da fasste Harry insgeheim einen Entschluss: Trainieren, trainieren, trainieren...

„Hey Harry, Lust auf Mittagessen?"

„Ne lass mal Tonks, hab grad nicht so viel Hunger, danke", log Harry, nachdem er einen Blick auf Tonks verkohltes „Mittagessen" geworfen hatte.

Er lief die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer und warf sich völlig erschöpft auf Bett. Das Training hatte ihn wie immer geschafft, doch er wusste er würde es später bitter bereuen, so einzuschlafen. Also stand er wieder auf und ging duschen.

Während das warme Wasser seinen Rücken runterlief und seine verspannten Muskeln sich langsam lösten, konzentrierte er sich auf die schwachen mentalen Schilde, die er in den letzten Wochen hatte aufstellen können. Er hatte Okklumentik noch lange nicht gemeistert, doch er war trotzdem mächtig stolz, zumal diese Schilde sein eigenes Werk waren, dies hatte er ohne Snape´s Hilfe geschafft, ja, ohne Snape´s Attacken lief es sogar wesentlich besser.

Er verstärkte sie so gut er konnte, stieg dann aus der Dusche und trocknete sich mit einem kleinen Wink seines Zauberstabs. Ah, es war doch ein Segen, endlich Magie ausführen zu dürfen. Gleich nach dem Fiasko im Ministerium hatte er eine Genehmigung dafür zugesendet bekommen.

Mit diesen Gedanken im Kopf machte sich Harry daran, sein geheimes Essens-Versteck hinter seinen Klamotten auszuräumen, welches er für den Fall, dass Tonks mal wieder kochen würde eingerichtet hatte. Doch er kam nicht weit, denn mit einem Mal erfüllte Schmerz seinen Kopf, ein Schmerz, wie er ihn selten zuvor gekannt hatte, seine Okklumentikbarrieren wurden niedergerissen und in seinem Kopf hallte das grausame Lachen Voldemorts wieder.......

„Haaaaary Potteeer! Wunderst du dich, mch hier in deinem Kopf zu finden? Glaubst du wirklich, deine minderwertigen Okklumentikbarrieren könnten mich aufhalten? Haha! Doch ich bin aus einem anderen Grund hier. Wie du ja sicher weisst, haben wir seit jener Nacht, in dem dein unsägliches Glück und deine Schlammblutmutter dich gerettet haben eine Verbindung. Was du und auch Ich bis vor kurzer Zeit aber nicht wussten, war die Art des Bandes! Haha, Harry, möchtest du raten? Nein? Es ist das Potesti Patri Band und es ermöglich mir, dich selbst als Staatsfeind Nummer 1 legitim zu mir zu holen, als meinen „Sohn". Sag Tschüss zu deinen Schlammblutfreunden und Muggelliebhabern, denn nach dem morgigen Verfahren bist du mein Gast – für ein paar Minuten jedenfalls, dann kannst du deine Eltern besuchen gehen, hahahahahahaha................................

R&R, Plz...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – HP-PH

Thx to dunkler-engel for his review!!!!

Sso leudis, es geht weiter!

Nach Luft schnappend kam Harry wieder zu sich. Wie gelähmt saß er am Boden, während seine Augen panisch den Raum absuchten, als ob Voldemort jeden Augenblick aus dem Kleiderschrank gesprungen kommen könnte.

Mehrere Minuten saß er dort, bis er wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufsprang und in die Küche rannte, um zu Dumbledore zu flohen, jedoch stand ihm jemand im Weg...

„Harry! Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte Tonks, die Feuerstelle mit ihrem Körper vor Harry blockend, „du weisst, dass ich dich nicht einfach so rauslassen kann, Dumbledore würde mir den Kopf abreißen!"

„Bitte Tonks! Ich muss zu Dumbledore! Es – es war..." „-Voldemort?"

„Ja, genau! Er – es war beängstigend! Er hat zu mir gesprochen, in meinem Kopf, er sagte etwas von einem Bund.... Ich war so hilflos... Ich werds ihm heimzahlen!", sagte Harry, seine Mine wechselte von ängstlich, zu wütend und endlich zu Entschlossenheit.

„Jetzt beruhig dich erstmal Harry, wir werden Dumbledore rufen, dann fragen wir –„

Sie wurde unterbrochen durch den plötzlich aufflammenden Kamin, aus dem hustend und mit Asche bestäubt, sowie sichtlich gespannt die Person des vorherigen Gesprächs, Albus Dumbledore, herauskam.

„Professor! Was ist denn mit ihnen passiert? Normalerweise passiert ihnen das doch nicht beim flohen? Übrigens, Harry hier hatte eine Vision von Voldemort! Warum sind sie den eigentlich hergekommen?", waren die Fragen, mit denen Tonks den überraschten Professor überhäufte, während Harry ihm direkt ansah, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Leider hatte er auch einen Verdacht was...

„Immer langsam, Nymphadora", beschwichtigte Dumbledore den aufgeregten Auror, „und immer schön der Reihe nach."

„Was mit mir passiert ist, nun, ich habe gerade von einer katastrophalen Situation erfahren, die auch Harry hier betrifft, deshalb auch mein... weniger normales Ankommen. Das mit der Vision ist wahrscheinlich auch direkt verknüpft.", beantwortete er dann die Fragen der Reihe nach, wobei er die letzte ausließ, da diese eigentlich relativ unnötig war.

„Sei so nett und folge mir in die Bibliothek, Harry."

Harry folgte seinem Schulleiter und sie ließen sich in zwei gegenüberstehenden Sesseln der Black-Bibliothek nieder.

„Professor, worum geht es denn nun? Ich hatte vor ca. einer Viertelstunde eine Vision, oder mehr eine mentale Nachricht von Voldemort in meinem Kopf, in der er mir verkündete, er könne mich VÖLLIG LEGITIM ZU IHM HOLEN UM MICH ZU ERMORDEN!" machte Harry seinem Ärger Luft, von dem er selbst nicht genau wusste, auf wen er eigentlich bezogen war.

Vermutlich auf Voldemort. Ja, das war immer eine gute Lösung, wenn etwas schlecht ist, schieb es auf Voldie.

„Mach mal langsam Harry, ich erkläre dir jetzt, was ich weiss: Anscheinend hat Voldemort euren mentalen Link, on dem du ja bereits weisst, als einen sogenannten „Potesti-Patri Bund" erkannt, was ihm tatsächlich die Macht der Verfügung über dich geben würde, bis du 17 wärst, dass bedeutet, er könnte dich in diesem Fall tatsächlich völlig legitim umbringen, wenn das Zauberergamot uns nicht Recht gibt bei der Anfechtung dieses altertümlichen Gesetzes."

- „Fette Chance, dass das passiert", schnaubte Harry –

„Sollte es aber ein anderer Bund sein bist du außer Gefahr. Wenn du es erlaubst, werde ich das nun prüfen."

„Mit Vergnügen, bitte beeilen sie sich!"

Dumbledore stellte sich vor Harry und hob seinen Zauberstab. „ Das wird ein wenig wehtun, Harry". Dieser nickte nur und so begann der mächtigste Zauberer Englands einen langen, lateinischen Spruch aufzusagen.

Harry biss sich auf die Zunge. Das tat tatsächlich verdammt weh, doch es war noch nicht einmal halb so schlimm wie der Cruciatus-Fluch und bei dem hatte er ja auch nicht geschrien. Außerdem wollte er nicht, dass Dumbledore sich schuldig fühlte, ihm wehgetan zu haben.

Als Dumbledore schließlich fertig war, begann ein Licht über Harry zu leuchten, was Dumbledore freudig anschaute......

....bis es sich in einen grünen Strang verwandelte, der Richtung Osten zeigte und den Link zum anderen Teilnehmer des Potestas-Bundes anzeigte.

„Fuck", sagte Dumbledore laut, was völlig anormal für ihn war und sank in seinen Sessel. Harry war kreidebleich. Hieß das- hieß das Voldemort würde ihn nun töten können? Angst begann ihn zu packen.

„Harry, ich habe im Moment leider keine Alternative, als das Urteil des Zauberergamots nach der morgigen Sitzung abzuwarten. Wir werden natürlich weiter nech einer Lösung suchen. Ich verspreche dir, wir werden es schaffen."

Sah es nur für Harry so aus, oder klang Dumbledores Stimme nicht so hoffnungsvoll, wie der Inhalt seiner Worte glauben machen sollte?


	3. Chapter 3

„_blablaBLUBB" = sprechen_

_`blablaBLUBB´ = denken_

_Sah es nur für Harry so aus, oder klang Dumbledores Stimme nicht so hoffnungsvoll, wie der Inhalt seiner Worte glauben machen sollte?_

An diesem Abend hatte Harry Extra-Power in seine Okklumentik-Schilde gepackt, doch es half nichts. Die ganze Nacht schmerzte seine Narbe von Voldemorts Antizipation auf das kommende Verfahren des Zauberergamots, einem der unglaublichsten Verfahren in der Geschichte des korrupten Systems englischer Zauberer: Das Verfahren zur Überstellung Harry Potters, Junge-der-lebt, an Lord Voldemort, den dunkelsten Lord seit es Zauberei gibt.

„Man bemerke", dachte Harry zynisch, „das Verfahren _zur_ Überstellung."

Nachdem er sich geduscht und eine seiner besten Roben angezogen hatte, schließlich wollte er nicht so wie beim letzten Mal wie ein kompletter Depp vor dem formal gekleideten Zauberergamot stehen, ging er in die Küche.

„Cool bleiben Potter und wenn sie dich wirklich an den Bastard geben wollen, schieß Fudge einen AK in die Fresse und hau ab!", grinste Moody, der Harry heute zusammen mit Dumbledore ins Ministerium begleiten würde.

Harry ließ ein schwaches Lachen hören. `Ich will noch nichtmal daran denken, was passiert, wenn die mich an Volde geben´, schauderte er. „Wann müssen wir noch mal los?" erkundigte er sich. „So gegen 7:30, das „Meeting" ist um acht Uhr."

Als Harry Potter um exakt 7:45 im Atrium des Ministeriums ankam, auf der einen Seite flankiert von Alastor `Mad-Eye´ Moody und auf der anderen von Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore, war bis auf den Zauberer hinter dem Sicherheitspult nichts zu sehen. Nach einem kurzen Zauberstab-Check, bei dem der Ministeriumsangestellte seine komplette Tasse Kaffee über das Pult leerte, weil Moody in etwas unsanft weckte, betraten sie den Aufzug. Moody betätigte den Knopf.

„Mysteriumsabteilung", teilte ihnen eine kühle Frauenstimme mit.

„Na dann auf in den Kampf..." murmelte Dumbledore leise und stieß die Tür zum Gerichtssaal auf.

Harry versteifte sich, erwartend Voldemort in dem Gerichtssaal zu sehen. Der schien jedoch „voldemortrein" zu sein. Harry haute sich mental vor die Stirn. `Er wird wohl kaum im Gerichtssaal auftauchen können, Potestas hin oder her´

„Ah, wie ich sehe ist soeben das Subjekt der Diskussion angekommen. Bitte bitte Mr. Potter, nehmen sie doch Platz" sagte Fudge mit süffisanter Stimme, als er Harry erblickte. „Aber mit Vergnügen Mr. _Minister_", sagte Harry mit ebenso süffisanter Stimme und beschwor sich einen bequemen Stuhl vor dem Kettenstuhl in Gerichtsraum Nr. 10, was Fudges Laune anscheinend wenigstens ein bisschen senkte. Deshalb begann er vermutlich auch sofort die Verhandlung:

„Sehr geehrtes Zauberer- und Hexengamot! Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt um den Einspruch Albus Dumledores gegen §73 des Ol´ Wizzardin´ Law´s, das, wenn ich erinnern darf bis Merlin zurückdatiert, zu besprechen.

Es geht um den Potesti-Patri-Bund, der anscheinend zwischen Mr. Potter und Sie-wissen-schon-wem besteht. Mr. Dumbledore legte Einspruch dagegen ein, da er meinte, dass, dass die beiden Todfeinde seien und Sie-wissen-schon-Wer Staatsfeind Nr.2, genug Grund wäre, gegen jenes altehrwürdige Gesetz zu verstoßen, welches viele unserer Vorväter sogar als heilig ansahen."

„Wer von ihnen ist überhaupt dafür diese Diskussion zuzulassen? Bitte die Hände heben!"

Harry begann zu zählen. Hey, das sah gar nicht schlecht aus! Tatsächlich, über die Hälfte war zur Diskussion bereit.

„OK", sagte Fudge angesäuert, „wir hören uns an, was Mr. Potter zu sagen hat."

„Vielen Dank Minister." Da war sie wieder, die süffisante Note in Harrys Stimme.

„Sehr geehrtes Gamot! Wie sie wissen, ist Lord Voldemort (Schaudern in der Menge) schon seit Jahren darauf aus mich umzubringen, de facto schon seit meiner Geburt. Allein damit sollte meine Überstellung schon außer Frage stehen. Zweitens wissen sie selbst, dass ich, sollten sie mich überstellen, nur der Erste sein werde.

Sie", er zeigte mit dem Finger auf einen älteren Mann, „und Sie, und Sie und Sie, könnten die nächsten sein. Aber das muss nicht passieren! Wenn wir zusammenhalten und ihm nicht klein beigeben, können wir es schaffen.

Wenn sie mich überstellen, zeigen sie ihm gegenüber Schwäche und dann haben wir bereits verloren.

Denken Sie außerdem daran, was meine Überstellung in der Bevölkerung für Auswirkungen haben würde.

Vielen Dank."

Lautes Klatschen folgte auf Harry´s Worte und als Fudge fragte, wer dafür sei, dem Einspruch Dumbledores stattzugeben, war er neben Malfoy der Einzige, der dagegen stimmte.

„Entschuldigung", rief eine näselnde Stimme vom Eingang des Gerichtssaals her.

„Entschuldigung, ich habe eine wichtige Nachricht für den Minister!" Sich sehr wichtig vorkommend drängelte Percy Weasley sich durch das Gamot, um beim Richterpult stehen zu bleiben und Fudge etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern.

Harry mochte das Grinsen, das sich auf Fudges Gesicht formte überhaupt nicht. Ganz und gar nicht mochte er es. Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.

Langsam erhob sich Fudge, sein geradezu wölfischer Ausdruck verschärfte sich noch.

„Liebes Zauberergamot, gerade erhielt ich eine wichtige Nachricht. In Anbetracht der Situation der Auferstehung des dunklen Lords, habe ich soeben das Recht von der International Wizarding Society bekommen, Notverordnungen zu erlassen.

Natürlich bedauere ich sehr, dass ich dieses Recht überhaupt zugesprochen bekommen muss, doch ich verspreche, ich werde es mit Vorsicht und viel Nachdenken nutzen.

Die erste Notverordnung die ich erlasse dient unser aller momentanem Primärziel, der nationalen Sicherheit. Hiermit befehle Ich die Überstellung Harry Potters an den dunklen Lord, zum Schutz der restlichen Bevölkerung."

Tumult brach von überall aus. Im ganzen Saal entrüsteten sich die Mitglieder des Gamots.

Doch einer bekam davon nichts mit. Harry war in sich zusammen gesunken, völlig fertig von den Ereignissen im Gerichtsraum. Er hatte mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen.

`Na wenigstens seh Ich Mum und Dad bald wieder´ dachte er sarkastisch.

Wie recht er damit behalten würde wusste er nicht, als ihm plötzlich ein Portschlüssel in die Hand gedrückt wurde und er aus dem Gerichtssaal Nummer 10 in der Mysteriumsabteilung des Ministeriums für Magie entschwand.

_READ & REVIEW meine Lieben, nicht vergessen^^_

_Dann bekommt ihr auch gaaanz bald ein neues Chap!_

_Bye,_

_Fates ma biatSCH_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – HP-PH

„_blablaBLUBB" = sprechen_

_`blablaBLUBB´ = denken_

_Doch einer bekam davon nichts mit. Harry war in sich zusammen gesunken, völlig fertig von den Ereignissen im Gerichtsraum. Er hatte mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen._

_`Na wenigstens seh Ich Mum und Dad bald wieder´ dachte er sarkastisch._

_Wie recht er damit behalten würde wusste er nicht, als ihm plötzlich ein Portschlüssel in die Hand gedrückt wurde und er aus dem Gerichtssaal Nummer 10 in der Mysteriumsabteilung des Ministeriums für Magie entschwand._

Wenige Sekunden lang wurde Harry durch das Wurmloch gesogen, welches das magische Transportmittel geöffnet hatte und als er ankam hatte er genug Zeitz gehabt um sich auf eine Konfrontation einzurichten. Doch der Portschlüssel hatte ihn nicht, wie er erwartet hatte etwa in Voldemorts Hauptquartier gebracht, er hatte ihn in Dumbledores Büro gebracht!

„Harry!" Dumbledores angespanntes und sorgenvolles Gesicht ließ Harry aus seinen Gedanken aufschrecken „Harry, wir müssen uns beeilen! Wir haben einen Weg gefunden dir zu helfen. Da Voldemort nur bis zu deinem 17. Geburtstag Gewalt durch den Bund über dich hat, werden wir dich in die Vergangenheit schicken, denn auch dort werden dein Geist, dein Körper und deine Magie altern. Aber wir müssen schnell machen! Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern bis das Gamot Voldemort die „Erziehungsberechtigung" übertragen muss. Wenn das passiert, kann er dich durch die alte Magie zu dir rufen, außer du bist schon weg. Willst du die Möglichkeit nutzen?"

Harry war wie gelähmt vor Freude und Erleichterung. Er würde nicht zu Voldemort müssen! Er würde leben und das Opfer seiner Mutter, die ihn als Einjährigen mit ihrem Leben schützte, würde nicht umsonst gewesen sein!

„Vielen Dank Professor, dass Sie mir ein weiteres Mal das Leben retten. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihnen das jemals vergelten kann. Natürlich will ich das."

„Die einzig weise Entscheidung Harry, und keine Angst, du wirst sicher mal eine Möglichkeit finden.", zwinkerte Dumbledore. „Und nun zu deiner Reise: Was nur wenige Personen wissen, ist das Phoenixe unter anderem auch die Möglichkeit haben, für eine einzige Person die Zeit zu manipulieren. Normalerweise würde er es wahrscheinlich nur schaffen, dich ein paar Wochen zurückzuschicken, doch da er mein Vertrauter ist und somit mit mir verbunden, kann ich einen alten Zauberspruch nutzen, mit dem er die Möglichkeit haben wird zusätzlich zu seiner auch noch meine Macht anzuzapfen. Wir können dich dann bis ins Jahr 1970 zurückschicken, doch ich denke 1978 wird dir am Besten gefallen."

Harry wusste, dass diese Jaherszahl irgendeine Signifikanz für ihn haben sollte, doch er konnte sich im Moment beim besten Willen nicht entsinnen, welche.

„Harry, ich möchte dich bitten, meinem vergangenen Selbst diesen Brief zu überreichen, wenn du in der Vergangenheit ankommst." Mit diesen Worten übergab Dumbledore ihm einen Brief „Ich habe darin einige Erklärungen verfasst, natürlich nichts, was die Zukunft verändern könnte. Daran musst du dich auch unbedingt erinnern, Harry! Veränder auf keinen Fall die Zukunft! Selbst wenn du dort Personen siehst, von denen du weißt, was für schreckliche Verbrechen sie einmal begehen werden! Und halte dich auf jeden Fall fern von Voldemort. Niemand weiß wie sich die Verbindung in dieser Zeit auswirkt. Noch etwas, wenn du dort ankommst, stellst du dich bitte mit dem Namen Harold Carter vor, wir wollen ja nicht, dass irgendjemand Verbindungen zwischen dir und den Potters zieht. Aus diesem Grund musst du auch diese Tränke trinken."

Er reichte Harry zwei Phiolen, in der einen schillerte ein türkiser Trank, während die andere eine rote, seltsam flüssige Substanz beinhaltete.

„Das blaue ist ein Trank zu deiner Tarnung. Viel wird er nicht machen können, deine Haare werden glatt werden, vielleicht ein wenig heller und deine Augen werden blau gefärbt. Der rote Trank wird dich davon abhalten, irgendetwas über die Zukunft hier zu äußern. Natürlich kann er von einem Zauberer mit genügend Macht neutralisiert werden, doch ich denke du wirst mit deiner stablosen Magie ganz gut gegenhalten können. Denke daran, auch wenn die Wirkung des Trankes gebrochen wird, verrate nichts über die Zukunft, auch nicht mir! Die Auswirkungen wären fatal!"

Harry trank was Dumbledore ihm gereicht hatte, es schmeckte gar nicht mal so schlecht. Als er den Tarntrank jedoch getrunken hatte, wurde er leicht panisch, die Bilder verschwammen vor seinen Augen!

Dumbledore, der seine Verwirrung bemerkt haben musste gluckste leicht „Oh, tut mir Leid Harry, ich vergaß zu erwähnen, dass der Trank nicht nur deine Augenfarbe verändert, sondern auch deine Sicht verbessert. Schließlich ist auch sie eine Verbindung zu den meisten anderen Männern in der Potter-Linie, zumindest, wenn man deine Gesichtsform hinzuzieht."

Harry nickte. Er zog die Brille aus und, tadaa! Er konnte tatsächlich scharf sehen. Er warf einen Blick auf einen Spiegel und sah, dass er sich tatsächlich genau so verändert hatte, wie der Professor vorhergesagt hatte. Nur die gewünschte hellere Färbung seiner Haare war ausgeblieben, was Harry aber nicht weiter störte. Er nahm seinen Koffer, der anscheinend vom Grimmauldplatz in Dumbledores Büro gebracht worden war, seinen Feuerblitz und den Brief von Dumbledore an sich, Koffer und Besen natürlich verkleinert und sah Dumbledore fragend an.

„Ah natürlich Harry, es kann losgehen. Wo war ich nur mit meinen Gedanken? Stell dich bitte dorthin", er wies mit dem Finger auf einen Runenkreis in der Mitte des Raumes, während er sich in einen an der Seite stellte, „und bleib still stehen. Achte besonders darauf, das du auf keiner Seite aus dem Kreis ragst. Fawkes! Komm her!" sagte Dumbledore.

Der wunderbare Vogel flog noch einmal zu Harry hinüber, um sich zu verabschieden. „Machs gut Fawkes, ich werde ja für euch nicht lange weg sein. Bis in einem Jahr!", sagte Harry ihm noch dann Fawkes er zu Dumbledore.

Dieser begann sogleich, eine lange Zauberformel in Latein aufzusagen. Nach mehreren Minuten begann Harry ein unangenehmes Ziepen in seiner Narbe, doch Dumbledore war, wie es aussah, bereits fast fertig und zwar mit dem Zauberspruch, sowie auch mit seiner Kraft, denn er war sehrt stark am Schwitzen. Und wahrscheinlich nur ein paar Momente, bevor Voldemort es schaffte, Harry durch die Schutzschilde von Hogwarts durch die Potestas Patria, die „Macht der Väter" zu sich zu rufen, entlud sich im Schulleiterbüro eine ungeheure Menge an weißer Magie, die über die Verbindung, die an jenem schicksalhaften Halloween 1981 entstanden war, auch zu Voldemort übertragen wurde. Und diesem wurde, ebenso wie Harry, auf einmal Schwarz vor Augen...


End file.
